comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Brashear (Earth-4032)
History Becoming Blue Marvel Adam Brashear was born in Chicago, Illinois to two unknown individuals who put him up for adoption shortly after his birth. The infant Adam was left at a local orphanage, where he spent his adolescence. When Adam turned 16 he decided to leave the Orphanage and sign up to join the military, where he ended up becoming a US Marine Corps member. When Adam turned 18 he was involved in a Government Sponsored Experiment known as Project: Anti-Man. The project involved taking energy from a pocket Dimension known as the Negative Zone, by using the device known as The Negative Engine. Adam would be hooked up to the Engine and begin the process. At first the device seemed to kill him after his heart stopped, but Adam's heart began to beat again after they revive him. It was revealed that the Negative Engine worked and gave him super-human powers, which included super-human strength, agility, speed, flight, and the ability to manipulate Anti-Matter Energy. Adam would soon become the US top hero after gaining his powers and would fight enemies like the Bio-Terrorist known as the Jackal. Sentry & Void When Adam was 29 he came into contact with a young man named Robert Reynolds who claimed to have been involved in a lab experiment that granted him super powers. After meeting Robert, Adam decided to train Robert to become a hero. Robert would take the alias of Golden Marvel and the two would fight crime to gather for years. Adam and Robert eventually drifted apart after Adam discovered that Robert's claim that he got his powers from a lab accident was false and he got his powers from breaking into the lab looking for chemicals to make drugs and ended up taking a unknown formula that gave him super powers. The drift between the two grow wider when Robert decided to change his alias to the Sentry and told Adam that he must stop the new super villain Void. Adam soon discovered the Void was non-other then Robert himself who was suffering from a mental breakdown caused by Adam and him drifting apart. Sentry turned into his Void persona and attempted to kill Adam, but Adam managed to overpower his partner and defeat him. Adam then had Robert sent to the Cube, where they brainwashed Robert into believing he was depowered and began trying to treat his mental illness. Training Hyperion When Adam turned 30 he was brought to the secret government institution known as Eden, where he was briefed about Project: Fallen Angel. The Project involved an Alien child that landed on Earth 10 years ago. The child was given the name Marcus Milton by the government to give him a sense of normalcy, but soon began to believe that if they continued to treat him like a prisoner he would resent them and soon turn on them. The government brought Adam in to not only train the child to properly use his super-powers and adopt him and give him somewhat of a normal life. Adam began told the government agents that he was no parent and that he was not going to train another boy to become a monster. After a few days to make a final decision Adam decided to take Marcus in, due to not wanting the kid to grow up without parents like he did and not want to see what leaving him in the care of the army would due to him. Adam took Marcus and moved to New York City, where Adam began to secretly train Marcus to control his super-powers. Adam also signed Marcus up for school to get him use to people his own age, much to the dismay of the government. Adam would spend the next 8 years teaching Marcus the sense of right and wrong and giving him a strong moral compass, which taught him that the mission is never a failure if he saves lives. The Squadron When Marcus became 22 and Adam became 42 the two were asked to lead a superhero team sponsored by S.H.I.E.L.D. and the UN. After Adam agreed to head the new organization and Marcus now going by the alias Hyperion as field leader for the team. The Organization would go by Squadron Supreme and would incorporate heroes from world savers to street-level. The top three heroes of the Squadron were Hyperion, Nighthawk, and Power Princess who lead the multiple Squadrons that made up the Organization. The Squadron would fight villains such as Ultron, Hulk, and Annihilus. The Squadron's biggest battle was against Adam's old enemy Jackal and his Hyperion, who had infiltrated The Squadron after capturing the real one. The Squadron later caught on, but Jackal and Red Hyperion escaped capture. The War for Three Worlds Category:Males Category:Flight Category:Super Strength Category:Super Agility Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Heroes Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Earth-4032 Category:Squadron Supreme (Earth-4032) Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Super Soldiers Category:Super Smart Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Senses Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Inspired by Marvel